<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Sunday Squirting by Angelily_Viventis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158090">Sleepy Sunday Squirting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis'>Angelily_Viventis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has a naughty activity planned for a rainy Sunday in London.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Sunday Squirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft thunder rumbles in the distance, barely breaking sound as it threatens to let down the rain in its pouch. It's early Sunday morning in West London, still too early for the bustling of traffic to start. Quiet, peaceful.</p><p>Alan is the first whose eyes flutter open at the low drone of thunder. He takes a minute to adjust his eyes to the dark lilac-blue that fills the room. Staring up at the carved white ceiling, he thinks about which lazy Sunday activities he and his wife can partake in. Especially since it might be raining in a few hours.</p><p>Maybe they can cuddle in front of the telly while watching the political debate. They can definitely have hot chocolate. He could take her for a late brunch at their favorite restaurant. Or they could go to the Tate Modern where (Y/N)'s friend is currently exhibiting.</p><p>
  <em>No, that will require me having to put trousers on. No, something lazy for a rainy Sunday...</em>
</p><p>He decides to give their plans a rest for now before he quietly gets up to attend to his morning needs in the bathroom.</p><p>He shuffles sleepily back into the room, walking over to the window. With two tubby fingers, he pulls the white curtains back slightly revealing just how dreary London is looking today.</p><p>He knows (Y/N) will be thrilled with the weather. She's always fancied the rain and thunder over a sunny day, even said that a dreary day makes her happy instead of miserable. Unlike <em>normal </em>people.</p><p>
  <em>There's nothing normal about her.</em>
</p><p>The thought of her makes him smile, turning his head to look at her sleeping form across the room, cuddled up in bed.</p><p>He wonders if she can feel his eyes on her once he notices her turning around, the heavy comforter slowly slipping from her body, revealing her bare thighs exposed by the riding up of her sleeping shorts.</p><p>
  <em>She's going to be cold.</em>
</p><p>And he knows how much she'd hate it if he were to accidentally wake her while trying to cover her with the crisp white comforter.</p><p>He shuffles over to the thermostat on the wall near the bedroom door, adjusting the heat to make the bedroom just slightly below toasty.</p><p>He settles back into bed, his head resting against the headboard, while opening his novel up at where he placed his page marker last night.</p><p>Three paragraphs in, (Y/N) turns onto her back, her sleeping face turned towards him, her hand limply falling onto his stomach. He smiles softly at her features before resting his unoccupied hand inside her palm.</p><p>She stirs slightly feeling the soft flesh of his fingers tracing patterns inside her palm. Soft moans that escape her lips diverts Alan's attention to her.</p><p>Her breath hitches in her throat before her soft breathing becomes labored.</p><p><em>Is she dreaming? </em>He wonders as he notes her eyes moving erratically behind closed eyelids.</p><p>He sees her other hand slowly moving between her squeezing thighs.</p><p>He silently wonders if she's having a <em>wet </em>dream.</p><p>"Al-an," he hears her mumble under her breath followed by a soft whimper.</p><p>
  <em>Is she dreaming about him?</em>
</p><p>He runs his tongue along his top teeth as he thinks of what to do. He lets go of her hand, places his book back on his nightstand, before waiting to make sure he didn't just wake her.</p><p>After noting her breathing starting to even out again, he proceeds cautiously, careful not to wake her up.</p><p>He makes his way quietly where her feet are resting at the end of the bed. Slowly, he sinks down onto the bed, positioning himself at eye level with her covered womanhood.</p><p>With gentle touches, he pulls her sleeping shorts out of the way revealing her glistening, fat, shaven lips.</p><p>
  <em>She is indeed having a wet dream... About him.</em>
</p><p>He smirks, knowing just how riled up he can get her - even in her dreams.</p><p>He gently runs a thick forefinger over her slit, coating himself in her honey. He brings his finger up to his lips before sucking it off.</p><p>"Hmmm, still as sweet as ever," he whispers to himself.</p><p>He lightly brushes over her clit with his thumb, causing her legs to jerk violently.</p><p>
  <em>She's sensitive. Damn, I haven't even put pressure on her yet.</em>
</p><p>He loves to see her physical reaction to his touches.</p><p>He inserts one finger slowly, pulling it out with a thick string of her juices attached to him. He can't help but wonder what she's dreaming about.</p><p>A sudden moan startles Alan after he slides two thick fingers into her.</p><p>"Hmmm," she moans sleepily. "What are you doing?"</p><p>He can hear the sleep still fogging her low voice, but he notices her eyes are still closed.</p><p>It's safe to say she's now on the verge of consciousness.</p><p>"Having some fun," he replies back in a whisper. "Go back to sleep, darling."</p><p>(Y/N)'s eyes flutter open in surprise at hearing his voice. And feeling his fingers inside her.</p><p>
  <em>Those skilled fingers.</em>
</p><p>She could've sworn it was only a dream. Although in her dream, she was on top of him. So, surely this isn't a dream?</p><p>"Oh!" Her back arches off the bed as he curls his fingers up inside her, grazing her walls.</p><p>His free hand skirts gently down her side, grazing her hip and thigh. Her skin tingles at the sensation as her nerves are still in the process of waking up.</p><p>Alan's chestnut eyes lock with her sleepy dark chocolate ones, and he suddenly pulls away, leaving her moaning at the loss of his touch. She notices the fire burning in his eyes as he slowly crawls over her like a predator, gently placing a kiss on her lips.</p><p>The taste of her on him is driving her insane, coating her arms in goosebumps.</p><p>"Good morning... I love you, you know?" He says earnestly as he pulls slightly away from her, staring into her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Alan..." she breathes, swallowing.</p><p>
  <em>Can this man be anymore perfect??</em>
</p><p>"I can't imagine a better scenario than the perfect rainy weather in the background while you're ravishing me," she leans closer, giving a quick bite to his bottom lip.</p><p>"Ow!" He exclaims, running his wet tongue over his slightly swollen bottom lip. "Naughty girl... You're going to pay for that."</p><p>The anticipation is killing her as she tiredly lays her head back down onto the pillow, spreading her legs once more for her husband, her arm splayed across her closed eyes.</p><p>He manoeuvres himself down south again, positioning her right leg over his shoulder. His teeth scrape and nip at her fatty inner thigh causing her to groan.</p><p>"You're such a tease," she mumbles sleepily, her eyes now searching his.</p><p>Alan's eyes lands on hers in what she can only describe as a challenging manner, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head as he latches onto her, making circles around her clit with his slippery tongue.</p><p>The fogginess of sleep leaves her as her mind and body fills with pleasure... and <em>need... </em>a need for him.</p><p>(Y/N) can't help but thrust her hips when his tongue wiggles against her clit. He does it again...and again...and again...</p><p>"Oh, God...ohhhh..." She groans loudly, feeling him lapping at her.</p><p>Alan continues working her with his talented tongue, feeling encouraged by her constant moaning, whimpering, and crying out. He alternates flicking, licking, and sucking her clit...driving her closer and closer to sweet, sweet ecstasy.</p><p>"OH, FUCK!!" She cries out as Alan plunges two fingers inside her tightness.</p><p>He smirks against her womanhood as she moans up a storm.</p><p>"I am enjoying seeing you like this," he purrs, inserting another finger into her body to stretch her even more.</p><p>Her moans grow louder and her hips thrust against his hand, her legs lifting up to press against her flabby stomach.</p><p>This angle provides Alan with a straight canal to press against her g-spot. It feels so good that (Y/N) swears she's seeing stars. That is until she feels the building pressure. Not the type of pressure that she normally welcomes.</p><p>"Darling, I need to pee. Can we stop?" She begs in a laboured breath, stilling his wrist with her hand.</p><p>He works his finger in and out of her, not letting up, but he pauses his mouth work to say, "Try and hold it. We can use it to our advantage," he recommends in a tone of voice that suggests dripping honey.</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>she hates when he challenges her like that. She also knows that she'll probably end up <em>enjoying </em>it.</p><p>Feeling those supple lips of his close around her clit again is enough incentive for her to agree to let him have his way with her.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's right. Maybe I should just ignore it.</em>
</p><p>Her husband's fingers are working in an out of her steadily as his tongue moves harder against her clit. He's completely focused on bringing her to ecstasy.</p><p>Alan sucks her clit so hard and his thick fingers curl inside her, finding the right spot that makes her go wild.</p><p>"OH, GOD... YES... yes... right there...ohmygod!" She whimpers excessively as her body tenses up. Her other hand is gripping his sandy brown hair, holding it in place.</p><p>She's not going to lie, it's starting to feel a tad uncomfortable. She's not sure which need is more overpowering - the need to cum or the need to urinate.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, Alan, PLEASE," she groans as she feels the pressure against her bladder. "I can't take it much longer."</p><p>"Then don't - try and let it go," he latches onto her sensitive bud again with those wonderfully soft lips of his as his skilful tongue sweeps across it.</p><p>"<em>Let it go</em>?!" She starts squirming about, ready to reach her peak.</p><p>He hums, and it vibrates all through her...sending her over the edge, just in time for (Y/N)'s body to shake uncontrollably as she shatters, her walls clamping down tight around his digits.</p><p>"OOOOH FUCK!!!!!!" She sinks her head back into the pillow, arms falling onto the bed, her fingers scratching erratically against the sheets until she balls the sheets into her fists, squeezing for dear life.</p><p>The knot in her stomach clenches tighter, the pressure in her bladder ready to explode.</p><p>And so she does..<em>. explode.</em></p><p>The feeling is indescribable. She isn't even finished cumming before another wave of pleasure washes over her. It's the first time she's orgasmed <em>this hard.</em></p><p>"OHH, ALAN... ALAN," she screams. "OH, FUCK YES... YEEEESSS!" She whimpers and moans some more.</p><p>With the second wave, it feels like every muscle inside her is clenching in a different way from before, as if the images of Alan in her mind has gained new colour. The pleasure feels as if the lightning bolts cracking outside are now shooting out of every nerve ending within her. It feels like she's gained a second energy, a second breath. Although her muscles are clenching, she feels completely relaxed at the same time. All these feelings combined causes her to <em>let go.</em>She lets her fluids pour out of her like the rain outside is now pouring from the heavens.</p><p>Alan keeps pumping in and out of her, his lips still firmly suckling at her, despite her liquids squirting out of her every time he pulls his fingers towards him.</p><p>With an ear-shattering shriek, she finally rides out her orgasms, lifting her head in time to see Alan pulling out from her and standing up at the foot of the bed - the whole front of his sleeping shirt soaking wet, his chin drenched and dripping with her fluids.</p><p>"Ooooh," she seethes as he gently runs a digit across her pulsating nub.</p><p>"Enough, no. I can't take any more right now," she breathes through clenched teeth as she still tries to catch her breath.</p><p>He leans down, placing a sweet kiss on the inside of each wet thigh, her clear juices forming droplets against her skin that are now trickling down and pooling under her on the bed.</p><p>"You know," she breathes, looking at her sexy Alan, "there's only one thing I hate about our lovemaking."</p><p>Alan looks astounded at her, feeling slightly offended, "And what's that?"</p><p>"We've never had <em>clean </em>sex. We always have to strip the sheets after we're done. It's so tiresome."</p><p>A wave of relief washes over him and he laughs a hearty laugh, uncrossing his arms and coming closer to lean over her spent body, resting his arms either side of her on the bed.</p><p>"I'm not complaining," he purrs. "As long as you're satisfied at the end of it, I'll happily do the laundry every time."</p><p>He closes the distance, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.</p><p>She pulls away, licking her lips in confusion, "I thought it would taste bitter. Acidic, maybe. But it's actually... <em>sweet</em>?"</p><p>Alan grins, "like honey. Why do you think I love eating you out so much?"</p><p>He presses all his weight on top of her before kissing her again.</p><p>"No, wait," she giggles as she tries to push him off her, "you're soaking wet. You're getting me all wet now."</p><p>"Oh, no. Ready for round two already? Can a man ever catch a break here?" He jokingly replies as he helps her get off the bed.</p><p>"Not <em>that </em>type of wet," she smiles. "I think I need a shower."</p><p>"Mind if I join you?"</p><p>"I thought you're tired, Old Man?" She raises her eyebrows knowingly.</p><p>"By the time we get the hot water running, I'll also be up and running," he slaps her buttocks as they make their way towards the en-suite.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>